Ever bleu
thumb|269pxEver Bleu est un chanson le plus souvent chanter par Hanon , mais dans la deuxième version les autres sirènes chante aussi Paroles Françaises. Première version connue Lorsque je vois le ciel bleu Prendre mille couleurs Me viennent, au fond des yeux Des souvenirs, des images Passés, emportés Dans les nuages Mais chers a mon cœur Au delà des océans Il me semble qu'au loin Quelqu'un souffre et j'entends Verser des larmes Ca me rend triste Mon pauvre cœur est plein d'inquiétude Il s'alarme Quelqu'un peut-il me secourir? Mais puisque le destin pour moi se dévoile Quand là haut scintillent les étoiles Elle me guideront vers l'avenir Nous chantons, l'océan, le bleu azur Nous le protègerons, pour les temps futurs Nous unissons, nos pouvoirs Pour que puisse survivre, tout nos espoirs Pour chacun, il existe une maison Où s'aimeront deux cœurs à l'unisson Chante avec moi, dans l'azur Et ensemble nous pourrons vivre, la plus belle des aventures. Dixième version connue Lorsque je vois le ciel bleu Prendre mille couleurs Me viennent, au fond des yeux Des souvenirs, des images Passés, emportés Dans les nuages Mais chers a mon cœur Au delà des océans Il me semble qu'au loin Quelqu'un souffre et j'entends Verser des larmes Ca me rend triste Mon pauvre cœur est plein d'inquiétude Il s'alarme Quelqu'un peut-il me secourir? Mais puisque le destin pour moi se dévoile Quand là haut scintillent les étoiles Elle me guideront vers l'avenir Notre amitié toujours nous soutiendra Et jamais rien ne nous séparera Toujours plus forte Et unissent C’est l’amitié qui nous donne de l’énergie Pour chacun il y a quelqu’un à aimer Et un monde infini à protéger Et l’océan bleu azur Par ces mystères nous entraîne dans l’aventure Dès demain comme hier Nous chantons l’océan le bleu azur Nous leur protégerons pour les temps futurs Nous unissons nos pouvoirs Pour que puisse survivre tous nos espoirs Il nous suffit d’y croire Notre amitié toujours nous soutiendra Et jamais rien ne nous séparera Toujours plus forte et unissent C’est l’amitié qui nous donne de l’énergie Il nous suffit d’y croire Parole Anglaise Without even a sound, the color changes. If you look up at the baby blue sky, Your faraway memories will awaken. Hey, on the other side of the seven seas, You see, I get the feeling that someone is crying. My heart goes "squeeze" and I feel lonely. Save me... It's a destiny that lets me know something. I embrace the guidance of the stars to my heart. That's the Ever Blue sparkle of the ocean I love. I now gather the power to protect the future in my hands. There is a lovable person, and there is a lovable place In order to protect my the sparkling blueness and my pure feelings the way they are. We had looked at the rainbow, shoulder-to-shoulder. If I were able to put it into words, I wonder if you would still be at my side now. Hey, as I dream of being in love, You see... I feel as if I can love myself. I'm becoming an adult, bit by bit. I want to return home... Nobody says these words, but In their hearts, it flows as a melody. That's an Ever Friend, and that's the most important thing, So no matter how painful the time, I will continue to protect them. There's a person that I love, and there's a place that I love. The mysterious blueness is the ocean that is prettier than heaven. That's the Ever Blue sparkle of the ocean I love. I now gather the power to protect the future in my hands. And it becomes hope. That's an Ever Friend, and that's the most important thing, So no matter how painful the time, I will continue to protect them And the beautiful sea. Traduction française Sans même un son, les changements de couleur. Si vous regardez le bébé bleu ciel, Vos souvenirs lointains se réveilleront. Hey, de l'autre côté des sept mers, Vous voyez, je reçois le sentiment que quelqu'un est en train de pleurer. Mon coeur va «squeeze» et je me sens seul. Sauve-moi ... Il est un destin qui me permet de savoir quelque chose. Je embrasse la direction des étoiles à mon cœur. Voilà l'éclat toujours bleu de l'océan, je l'aime. Je comprends maintenant le pouvoir de protéger l'avenir dans mes mains. Il est une personne aimable, et il est un endroit sympathique Afin de protéger mon le bleu pétillant et mes sentiments purs de la façon dont ils sont. Nous avons regardé de l'arc en ciel, d'épaule à épaule. Si je devais en mesure de mettre en mots, je me demande si vous seriez toujours à mes côtés aujourd'hui. Hé, que je rêve d'être en amour, vous voyez ... Je me sens comme si je peux me aimer. Je deviens un adulte, peu à peu. Je veux rentrer à la maison ... Personne ne dit ces mots, mais dans leur cœur, il coule comme une mélodie. Voilà un ami jamais, et que est la chose la plus importante, donc peu importe comment le temps douloureux, je vais continuer à les protéger. Il ya une personne que je l'aime, et il ya un endroit que je l'aime. La couleur bleue mystérieuse est l'océan qui est plus jolie que le ciel. Voilà l'éclat toujours bleu de l'océan, je l'aime. Je comprends maintenant le pouvoir de protéger l'avenir dans mes mains. Et il devient espoir. Voilà un ami jamais, et que est la chose la plus importante, donc peu importe comment le temps douloureux, je vais continuer à eux et la belle mer protéger. thumb|right|335 px Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Chansons des sirènes Catégorie:Chansons d'Hanon